maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Illium
Illium is a member of the Verdant Flora race and a descendant of those surviving Verdant Flora. He is a Magician-type class who uses a Lucent Gauntlet as a primary weapon and Lucent Wings as a secondary weapon. Story The Flora Race Hundreds of years ago, the Flora race, with their natural magic wings, used powerful magic to create a brilliant civilization. They were divided into two separate groups: The High Floras, who wanted to conquer all other races in Grandis; the Verdant Flora who wanted to co-exist. This led to a civil war. After the war, the narrowly surviving Verdant Flora hid in the deepest part of Grandis. Agate, one of the members of the Verdant Flora race, barely managed to escape the onslaught of the war and protected her teacher's ancient crystal. She later became the headmistress of the Crystal Academy in Sanctuary, located in the deepest part of Grandis. She remained in the academy to guard the crystal and seek to find the one that will become the hope of the race. Meeting with Agate Illium is a descendant of those surviving Verdant Flora. He had genius talent when working with machines but did not possess the innate magical abilities of the Flora race. Curious of the outside world and wanting to get more parts, Ex uses a flash bomb to blind the soldiers, much to Illium's dismay, allowing both of them to get through the crystal gate to the Savage Terminal. However, his actions were discovered by Agate. After having a discussion with Darius, Agate decides to handle the situation herself, witnessing Illium's burst of magic power to defend himself from monsters. Time in Crystal Academy Agate eventually brings Illium back to the Sanctuary to punish him for escaping. As she had witnessed his powerful burst of magic, despite his young age and irregular flow of magic (as well as lack of glowing wings), she decides to take him under her wing. She permits Illium to attend Crystal Academy, an elite school only for students capable of using crystal magic. Despite being different from his new classmates and shyness, he manages to pull through regular lessons, with the help of special lessons from Agate. In the academy days, he befriends Morian, whom later becomes his travel companion, and eventually warms up to the other students. At one point, he was in the academy laboratory working on making a prayer sculpture for a ceremony, and the Elder Crystal resonates with him, initially frightening him. Agate witnesses this phenomenon, realizing that the boy would be the one to save their race. After the ceremony, Illium modifies the sculpture to make a new robot companion, Machina. Academia Under Siege and Awakening At one point, Darius betrays the Verdant Flora, allowing for Gerand Darmoor to send his minions through the crystal gate and attack the academy. Illium and his classmates hid in the academy, but were forced to evacuate due to the destruction. Illium is unable to escape as the nearest Crystal Gate is closed by Darmoor. Wanting to protect the Flora race's last hope and student, Agate defends Illium but eventually exhausts her own powers and safety. Knowing that her own time might be up, Agate entrusts the Elder Crystal to him, hoping that Illium will be able to save their race. She eventually dies from her wounds, leaving her student grief-stricken. Knowing that he must fight and fulfill his teacher's last wishes, Illium uses the crystal's powers and awakens into a new form, resulting in a new appearance and a massive increase in power. He fights through all of Darmoor's minions and rescues his scattered classmates, escorting them through the last Crystal Gate to the Savage Terminal. Knowing that the Elder Crystal is the only hope to bring salvation to the Verdant Flora, Illium first travels to Pantheon, where the Nova interrogate him, believing that he and his classmates are servants of Darmoor. Illium explains the situation to them, and most of the Nova accept the Verdant Flora, except for Beldar, who is still suspicious. After helping the Nova, Illium is granted permission to use the Interdimensional Portal to travel to Maple World to find the Sanctuary of the Ancient God, while avoiding enemies of the crystal, to save the Verdant Flora race. Throughout Illium's journey in becoming stronger, he eventually gets called to the Sanctuary of the Ancient God, granting him the strength to take down his enemies with ease thanks to the crystal. He eventually gains the trust of Beldar after assisting the Nova in retaking Heliseum. At one point, he encounters Darius once more, and is betrayed by one of his fellow students, Sinaria, who is revealed to have been a spy helping the High Flora attempt to steal the crystal. However, the crystal repels them, preventing them from stealing it, and Illium eventually defeats them once more. Webtoon Nexon has commissioned an artist to draw a webtoon called Grandis – The Ancient War, which serves as a prologue of Illium's story. * Global MapleStory Gallery ClassArtwork Illium (2).png|Alternate artwork 일리움, 광휘의 날개 일리움 스킬 소개 영상 MapleStory Nova Illium Preview MapleStorySEA Nova Illium Class Trailer 【新楓之谷-NOVA改版 全新職業伊利恩】|TMS Illium 【新楓之谷】伊利恩宣傳影片30s|TMS Illium MapleStory NOVA New Job Illium|THMS Illium MapleStory NOVA - เรื่องราวของ Illium|THMS Story of Illium 【メイプルストーリー】イリウム NPCArtwork Illium (Male 1).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (male) NPCArtwork Illium (Male 2).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (male) NPCArtwork Illium (Male 3).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (male) NPCArtwork Illium (Male 4).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (male) NPCArtwork Illium (Male 5).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (male) NPCArtwork Illium (Male 6).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (male) NPCArtwork Illium (Male 7).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (male) NPCArtwork Illium (Male 8).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (male) NPCArtwork Illium (Male 9).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (male) NPCArtwork Illium (Male 10).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (male) NPCArtwork Illium (Female 1).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (female) NPCArtwork Illium (Female 2).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (female) NPCArtwork Illium (Female 3).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (female) NPCArtwork Illium (Female 4).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (female) NPCArtwork Illium (Female 5).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (female) NPCArtwork Illium (Female 6).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (female) NPCArtwork Illium (Female 7).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (female) NPCArtwork Illium (Female 8).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (female) NPCArtwork Illium (Female 9).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (female) NPCArtwork Illium (Female 10).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, pre-awakening (female) NPCArtwork Illium (Male 11).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, post-awakening (male) NPCArtwork Illium (Male 12).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, post-awakening (male) NPCArtwork Illium (Male 13).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, post-awakening (male) NPCArtwork Illium (Male 14).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, post-awakening (male) NPCArtwork Illium (Male 15).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, post-awakening (male) NPCArtwork Illium (Male 16).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, post-awakening (male) NPCArtwork Illium (Female 11).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, post-awakening (female) NPCArtwork Illium (Female 12).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, post-awakening (female) NPCArtwork Illium (Female 13).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, post-awakening (female) NPCArtwork Illium (Female 14).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, post-awakening (female) NPCArtwork Illium (Female 15).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, post-awakening (female) NPCArtwork Illium (Female 16).png|NPC Artwork of Illium, post-awakening (female) Trivia *During the storyline, Illium is revealed to be 153 years old, meaning he is the equivalent of a teenager by Floran standards. *Illium is the ninth class who is not a human, succeeding Mercedes, the Demon, Kaiser, Angelic Buster, Xenon, Zero, Beast Tamer, and Cadena. *A scene in the final act of Labyrinth of Suffering involves the adversary (your character) in a void of darkness, where they slowly recover their memories. Here, the adversary, whose morale and strength are almost completely gone at this point, talks to a voice that followed them throughout the Labyrinth, providing the motivation for the adversary to continue. The voice depends on your class; when playing as Illium, the voice that speaks to Illium is Agate. *A scene in the final act of Labyrinth of Suffering involves the adversary (your character) in a void of darkness, slowly recovering their memories. The adversary, whose morale and strength are almost completely gone at this point, talks to a voice (that depends on your class) which followed them throughout the Labyrinth, providing the motivation for the adversary to defeat Hilla once and for all. When playing as Illium, the voice that speaks to Illium is Agate. *A scene in the final act of Limina involves the adversary (your character) having died after defeating the Black Mage. The adversary ends up in the Erda Flow, serving as the afterlife, where the White Mage thanks you for putting an end to the battle. After the conversation, he gives you a unique title based on your class. The title he gives to Illium is "Mystic of a Distant World" (shared with Ark). Category:Classes Category:Verdant Flora‎ Category:Magicians